


Честь превыше любви

by Happy_me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как ничто другое, Мулан высоко ценит честь. И она лишь надеется, что принцесса сможет понять это</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честь превыше любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honor over love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705077) by [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey). 



> Бета: sleepless princess  
> Переведено для команды WTF ACE TEAM 2016 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

В первый раз их губы соприкасаются неуверенно, это всего лишь легкое прикосновение, которое заставляет глаза Мулан расшириться, а Аврора, в свою очередь, удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза дрожащими ресницами. Воин смотрит как, принцесса все ближе прижимается к ней, тая в ее объятиях. В ответ Мулан прижимается к ее губам сильнее, словно сжимает рукоятку меча. Она вспоминает слова людей, сравнивающих поцелуи с битвой, что есть четкое различие между доминирующей стороной и принимающей. Мулан представила, как она будет вести в этой битве, но все же Аврора стала той, которая первой опускает руку на бедро Мулан. Даже сквозь броню прикосновение жжет кожу Мулан. Она чувствует его вес, и понимает значение этого прикосновения, и к чему оно может привести. Она отступает, отходя так далеко, чтобы рука и губы Авроры не касались ее.

Мулан откашливается, выпрямляя спину:

— Мы не должны тратить впустую столько времени, Принцесса. Мы должны продолжать двигаться.

Аврора спадает с лица, пока между ними устанавливается тишина. Мулан прилагает все усилия, чтобы не дрожать, а в уголках глаз Авроры собирается влага.

— К Филиппу? — шепчет Аврора.

Мулан ничего так не хочет, как убрать боль из голоса Авроры. Ей все равно, найдут ли они Филиппа, спасут ли его. О чем Мулан действительно заботится, так это дать ее принцессе все, что Аврора всегда хотела. Обязанность Мулан в том, чтобы защитить ее, чтобы вновь вернуть ей тот мир, которого она так желает, но не в том, чтобы обречь ее к жизни, к которой она не готова. Мулан не может вынести то, что ей придется соврать Авроре.

Вместо ответа, Мулан поворачивается к тому месту, где стоит их конь. Она развязывает повод уздечки коня и вешает на него седло. Пока она все это делает, Мулан может слышать, как Аврора сворачивает палатку, чтобы продолжить путешествие. Вдвоем они двигаются бесшумно, легко, повторяя тот ритуал, который они столько раз выполняли прежде. И когда они обе завершают свои действия, Мулан протягивает свою руку Авроре. Она опирается на ладонь, чтобы сесть на лошадь, и отталкивает руку, прежде чем Мулан успевает хоть что-то сказать. В груди Мулан все сжимается, но она сосредотачивается на их путешествии. Так будет лучше для них обоих. Мулан никогда не сможет полюбить ее так, как требуется Авроре, чтобы ее любили. Она никого не сможет так полюбить.


End file.
